Damien"
by Merciful Dahdtoudi
Summary: Just a small story I wrote on the possible outcome of Tekken 3 and its effects on its most GORGE star... poor fella. maybe things will turn out better for him in Tekken 4 eh? The Character Damien is totally origional... so don't bother lookin him up in an


1  
  
I give  
You take  
This life that I forsake  
Been cheated of my youth  
You turned this lie to truth   
  
Harvestor of Sorrow : Metallica  
  
The doors of the Zaibatsu meeting room burst open and a dark figure strided into the room. He wore a long black jacket, black jeans and army style boots. He walked slowly over to old man behind the desk, who had stood up at the noise of the doors. The man stopped at his desk and caught the old man, lifting him straight off the ground.  
  
" Hi Grandfather, remember me? Or maybe the imprint that i have left on the economy has faded out quicker than i had expected. "  
  
The man whipped out a Bowie knife and held it throat. " Lets help jog your memory shall we? "  
  
Heihachi offered no resistance but was so surprised to see that this was the gentle, timid son of Kazama Jun he had tortured with his training for five years, and killed last week.  
  
" Jin?! B...but your dead! "  
  
" Good! At least your memory seems to be working fine. "  
  
Heihachi saw a new Jin Kazama now, not tree-hugger, boy scout old Jin, but a sarcastic, pissed off, almost Mishima like Jin.  
  
Jin saw that the old man was scared, he saw it in his eyes, in the way he talked, everything.  
  
But this wasn't a man, who got scared easily, but he was now, after all, he was holding a 12" Bowie knife to his neck. Jin smiled and tossed him back into his chair. He flung his knife away at lightning speed and it stuck in the wall on the other side of the room.  
  
Heihachi relaxed a little when the knife was gone from his throat, and he leaned foward in his chair, curious.  
  
" Tell me, Jin. However did you manage to survive the...incident? "  
  
Jin turned around and looked at Heihachi again. In reply, he lifted the bangs of hair from his face to show him the tattoo on his forehead.  
  
He got the message. Jin looked away from him again and muttered bitterly.  
  
" Its your fault anyway, you and your occult-loving, devil-worshipping family. "  
  
" Jin, calm down, you're not thinking straight... "  
  
Jin grabbed a gun from his belt and pointed it at the old man.  
  
" Oh no old man, for once in my life I am thinking straight, seeing right through you. It IS your fault, you've ruined my life, you've killed my mother, you've killed my father, and you've killed me.  
  
I cant even commit suicide; I'm trapped here in this hell... and its all your fault.  
  
Jin closed his eyes and stepped backwards. Before Heihachi could even raise his hand, Jin had turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger.  
  
Heihachi was speechless; a man had just put a bullet in his own head and was still alive on the ground. Jin rolled onto his elbows and winced with the pain. Heihachi wanted to help, but Jin seemed to know what he was doing; he had probably done this many times beforehand, trying all in vain.  
  
He didn't believe what he had just seen; there wasn't even blood or anything.  
  
Jin hauled himself to his knees and leaned on the desk.  
  
" Damn you to hell Heihachi. What have you brought this world when you killed me? Why did you do it? Why didn't you just leave me alone?! "  
  
Heihachi found himself with one of the worst feelings in the world, one he had never experienced, Guilt. Not even when he had tossed his own son into a burning volcano had he felt it, but as he watched his grandson twist and turn within his own personal hell... he knew it was all his fault.  
  
Jin didn't deserve to be there, he had done nothing wrong.  
  
Heihachi knelt down and helped Jin up. " You... you were so like Kazuya, you were Kazuya. God knows we didn't need another reign of the devil on Earth! "  
  
" Dammit man! Don't you get it?! You've brought me to an even closer likeness to my father now than ever! " Jin snarled. "No! You're different! Kazuya wasn't able to handle the power within him, You're stronger than Kazuya ever was and ever will be because of your mother... your mother had a strong soul, and she seemed to have passed it on to you. "  
  
Jin was surprised, in the five years he had known him, Jin had never heard Heihachi say a kind word about his mother. He bent down to pick up the gun from the ground, and put it back on his belt. Heihachi was right, he was stronger than Kazuya, he also had the added bonus of immortality.  
  
Oh hooray.  
  
Jin looked sorrowfully around the room. " What am I to do? The whole world thinks I'm dead, and.... things will never go back to normal, I suppose I never expected to beat Toshin, so I never planed this far ahead. "  
  
Heihachi looked at Jin. " You're training is complete, you can return home if you like. "  
  
Heihachi saw the gentle and timid Grand-son again, and not the angry side of him.  
  
Jin walked over to the wall, took down the knife and secured it back into the holder on the belt around his chest. " Actually, I was going to stay in the city a little while longer. Just.... hang around. "  
  
Heihachi felt generous and went over to his desk. " Here, take some money with you, I've got... plenty. " Heihachi looked up to an empty room.  
  
2  
  
Touch me so I think I'm here  
Skin my senses  
Barely breathing  
Minus human  
Please squeeze the world and drip it down my throat again  
  
-Human: Metallica  
  
Jin walked down the brightly lit street. He felt horrible, sadness had suddenly gripped his heart and was tearing him up inside. He was one in 6 Billion, a plague to humanity, and that wasn't good for his disintegrated self esteem.  
  
He also felt bad for what he did to Heihachi. It wasn't his fault, nor was it entirely his father's fault either. If he was looking for someone to blame, blame hell, and all its advocates. The Mishimas were just pawns in its little game. Every sick and twisted turn for the worst was a plus-point for them.  
  
Immortal as he might be, to himself he was dead, dead and gone to hell. Life was hell, and heaven or eternal rest was much more than a bullet or some other form of suicide away for him. Happiness was something of the past, of his childhood, of when mother was alive.  
  
He put his hands to his face, trying to stop the tears, but it was impossible. The thought of never being able to see his mother again hurt, hurt a lot. He leaned against the wall of a building, his hands gripping his face, and slowly, his slid down and sat on the street. The whole place was deserted; no one walked by, no one looked, no-one sat beside him and comforted him. This truly was hell.  
  
Jin looked up and gazed into the puddle on the edge of the curb, slowly running his fingers along the path on the delicate black marks on his forehead. The same style as the tattoo on his left arm, and the exact same as the marks on his chest. Eternally scarring his as Toshin's chosen victim and Kazuya's damned son.  
  
Slowly, he got back onto his feet and continued down the street. It was fast approaching midnight and he had no place to stay. He couldn't bring himself to ask Heihachi for a room, he was to angry anyway. Angry at him for releasing this demon, angry at him for the hostility he had shown him when they were training, angry that HE was the one who had released Toshin; and caused his mother to die. Mother, how he missed her, he'd give anything just to be with her again, for things to be the same as they were before Toshin came.  
  
" Ain't gonna happen matey. " A voice said behind him. Jin spun around with the gun and pointed it in the direction of the voice. A thin white man, about twenty-five, with a shaved head stood ten metres away from him. Jin kept the gun pointed at his head and took a few steps towards him.  
  
" Who the hell are you and how did you know what I was thinking?! "  
  
" Oh don't patronise me Kazama, you know damn well who I am! Don't you? " Jin squinted for a second, trying to recognise his facial features, failed, and shook his head.  
  
" Aw dammit, just like Dad to be the big famous one, and I get no recognition at all! "  
  
The mans face seemed to have a constant sneer and his voice dripped with sarcasm. He pulled the  
  
t-shirt off over his head, and smiled as warmly as he could, but still maintained a sneer.  
  
Jin's mouth gapped open and his finger on the trigger tightened. All over the man's deceptively muscular chest were hundreds of demonic tattoos; pentagrams, triple sixes, pentangles, and many like Jin's tattoos.  
  
" You and me, Kazama! We're buddies! Don't ya know!? We go back a long way! I was buds with your Dad, ooooooo and I was a Big buddy of your momma! "  
  
Jin pulled the trigger of the gun, but the man just laughed and caught it as if it was a pea.  
  
" Tut tut, such rudeness to your REAL father! You should be more polite! "  
  
Jin stood in the same place and mouthed a shocked 'what?!'  
  
" More like 'who'. My name is Damien, you can call me Damo if ya like! Whichever you prefer. "  
  
Jin turned away from Damien and walked on. " What do you want from me? "  
  
" Ah ha, you know that's not the question, the real question is what does Kazama want from Damo? "  
  
" I want your head on a stick, but I guess your all sold out of them since you probably get a lot of people to torment. "  
  
Damien laughed at the insult he had just received.  
  
" So? We've developed a bit of a sense of humour have we? "  
  
" I want nothing from you, you sick twisted maniac, go piss off someone else. "  
  
" Ah, nothing eh? So you like your tattoos, you like your immortality, Fun aint it? Not being able to die, not being able to meet all those O.D.ed pop and film stars, not being able to see mommy? Not being normal? Not having a Girl friend? Dude, you'll be hanging out in gothic bars for the rest of your life! You had a tough life didn't you Kazama? No friends, No father... wow... I'm surprised you don't want anything. Brave Kid. "  
  
Jin turned around to Damien. " Listen to me you git, you might have been able to get a hold of my father's soul, but you're not getting mine, dammit. I know you, you and your empty promises. You're not my friend, you're no-ones friend but your own. You're a Con-man, all the profits for you and nothing for all your other ' buddies ' and debtors down there. Wake up you dipshit, everyone hates you, especially me."  
  
He turned and continued back down the way he had started, leaving Damien on the street.  
  
" Don't forget Kazama! I own you! Your father sold me your soul before you were even born! I'll see you in hell yet, and when I do, I'll have this nice little room just for torturing you! "  
  
Jin turned and stuck his middle finger at Damien, who stood glaring at him; then disappeared in a cloud of sulphur and fire.  
  
3  
  
He had an unfamiliar face  
  
Complete life in disarray   
A simple man, power drunk   
No worries of living, no more anything   
  
Sin : Megadeth  
  
Jin lay awake on the hard motel bed, brooding. Damien, the name sounded familiar. He had seen it in some weird film that Ling Xiaoyu had made him watch. Damien was supposedly the son of the devil, though it was probably just a coincidence or done on purpose to get more attention, hardly the real Damien. He turned onto his side and looked in the mirror. 'Damo' had offered anything he wanted,  
  
Release from the prison cell that was himself, banishment of the tattoos that covered his upper body, anything, and he had said No. He had taken a stand. Despite his morbid condition, Jin couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
Dreaming, he knew he was dreaming, but it all seemed so real. The old cottage stood tall, not touched by flames of any kind; animals ran freely around the bushes of the vibrant garden; and the cherry tree bloomed in full blossom. This was his home, except for one thing was missing...  
  
" Hello Jin, " A kind greeting from behind him. His eyes widened with delight.  
  
" Mother?! " He turned to face her. Jun stood in front of him, un-aged and smiling with tears of happiness in her eyes. Jin embraced his mother in his arms and whispered softly to her, " I've missed you so much " " And I you my son." She answered happily. " We're both very proud of you. "  
  
Jin looked at her in confusion. " We? " Jun smiled and nodded. " Where... where is he? "  
  
Jun's smile slowly melted into a sorrowful frown and she looked away in order not to make eye contact. " Kazuya...isn't here. He...he...." She couldn't finish her sentence, but Jin understood and comforted her. " He wanted to meet you, he really did, but he couldn't, I'm so sorry. We were both so proud of how you faced up to Damien, sacrificed so much for what seemed so little. Beware though, Damien won't give up that easily, he wants your strength and will go to any measure to get it. Jin, I know its tough, but you've got to hang in there. Life seems bad, but everything will be okay in the end, you'll pull through. I know you might seem as one, but there are others like you, all torn apart by the same demon, you have to help them too. They'll pull through as well, but only with your help. Go and help them my son. "  
  
Jin looked at her with tears in his eyes again. " I don't want to leave you, not while I'm this close. " Jun smiled at him. " You'll never leave me, just remember that. "  
  
Jin woke to his dismay, still in the motel. A dream; a prophecy; a visitation. Like himself but weaker in spirit and hope. He tossed the sheets aside and climbed out of bed. It was five AM and he didnt feel like sleeping anymore. Walking to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes, he switched on the light and looked into the mirror, focusing hard on the image. Jin jumped back and turned around.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?! "Damien smirked at him. " As your momma said, I don't give up that easily. " He grabbed Jin's throat with lightning speed and held him to the ceiling. " Oh, so your gonna kill me now? W...wheres the fun in that? " He coughed.  
  
" Oh now why would I kill you? That would be pointless wouldn't it? " He threw him to the wall and Jin lay there for a few minutes; stunned and rubbing his throat. " Why are you following me around everywhere? Don't you have to be appearing on some floor tiles in Mexico or something? "  
  
He growled when he had caught his breath. " Or am I the only guy for you at the moment? "  
  
" Hmm...maybe. " Damien stood back for a minute, then turned and kicked Jin in the head with deadly accuracy. " God, I really wish I could kill you. "He spat. Jin got up on his hands and knees, spitting blood. Damien directed another kick, to the ribs this time, and Jin fell to the ground again. Damien kicked him five times in the chest area, then stood back and looked at him.  
  
" Get up ya lazy momma's boy, that all you got?! " He grabbed his bleeding head and slammed it onto the sink. Jin lay on the ground, twisting and writhing with the pain.  
  
" You wuss, I don't know even why I bother. " He turned and walked away from him. Badly injured, Jin held onto the shower curtin and pulled himself up. He wiped the blood away from his face.  
  
Damien turned and looked at him, smiling. " There ya go matey, you're still dancin', but ya havn't managed to hit me yet. " He stood in the doorway, with his arms folded, sneering at the young man he had just mercilessly beaten up. Jin moved towards him and feigned and uppercut, but grabbed Damiens'shoulder and elbowed him in the head instead. He fell to the ground but got back up just as quickly as he had fallen. " Yeah! You commin' on. C'mon though, knock me out, I dare ya! " Jin spun with a roundhouse, but Damien was too quick and had ducked, and followed up with a hard punch to the chest. Jin fell back onto the wall, clutching his broken ribs. " Awwwww... poor Kazama, did that hurt? Then you'll LOVE this! " He held Jin's head up and delived a punch to his chest causing Jin to scream so load that the mirrors broke. Shrapnel fell all over the bathroom and on the floor. He picked up a piece and drove it into Damiens shoulder. Now it was his turn to scream.  
  
" You sneaky piece of..." It was too late, Jin was up and had kicked him in the head, knocking him back into the bedroom. As he walked into the room, he passed the bedroom locker and picked up his knife. Damien backed up to the wall, trying to aviod the blade. He didn't. Jin slashed him twice in the chest and then finally jammed the knife deep into his shoulder.  
  
" Damn you, Kazama. Why the hell don't you just give up? " He choked. Jin smiled. " I wouldn't give you the pleasure of seeing me fail. Now give me a name. " " Name? I don't know what you're on about Kazama, you're talking through your ass. " Jin pinned him to the wall, grabbed the knife out of Damiens shoulder, and held it loosely over his head. " Tell me, either way you're going back to Daddy a loser, so just give me a name. "  
  
" I dont know her name! She doesn't have one! "  
  
" Then give me an address. " " She's somewhere in Mexico, around Toshins' previous tomb, she's like a new host, not for Toshin though, for.... I dunno, its like a wolf or something. But its twenty times stronger than Toshin would ever be even if he had gotten all the strongest souls in the world. You won't be able to defeat him, strong or as immortal as you might be. He's too strong. Thats all I know matey. "  
  
" Thanks " Jin said, smiling. He stood back from Damien. " Damn, I hate you. Your'e gonna get me into some shit, I REALLY hate you. " " The feeling is returned, now get the hell outta my room. " 


End file.
